Field of Sunflowers
by Young Writter at Large
Summary: Loki/Natasha-hinted Freija finds some of Loki's sketches, sketched throughout his life, starting from childhood dreams and ending with adult fantasies. T to be safe.


_**Field of Sunflowers**_

By Young Writer at Large

Disclaimer: you guys know it!

Loki was taken to be trialled at Asgard for his crimes against Earth and Universal peace. He was sentanced to be taken to an abandoned and uninhabbited castle on the edge of Asgard, to be kept alone, without the chance to use his silver tongue. But what was not known to the council, was that Loki was quite used to being alone and conversationless. He was also stripped of his God powers, leaving him weak as a babe. When his final wish was asked he asked Freija to bring him a notebook from his old chambers, which aparently contained only drawings and sketches. The notebook was to be brought before the council, shown, and passed to Loki.

Freija searched Loki's chambers for the notebook and found it quite quickly, but curiosity overwhelmed her and the wife of the Allfather opened the book.

The first picture was one drawn by a four-year-old. It consisted of two stick men, one with a green cape,the other with a red cape, standing on a yellowish planet, looking outto the stars. Freija's eyes threatened to release a tear of happiness and regret.

The second picture was one drawn by a ten-year-old. This one consisted of more or less realistic. It captured two young boys, standing with their mother and father looking at a night sky. The father was teaching his sons the possitions of the stars and realms. Freija pushed back the tears once more. Loki was such a wonderful child...

The next drawing she opened had an explanation-note to it, as if the creater would forget what it was a picture of. "This picture holds the face of a woman who came to me in one of my recent dreams. The dream itself told me that this would be the woman I would find on my life's road and that she will be an important part of my future." The date showed Freija that Loki was about fifteen when he drew this. It was a picture of woman, from a different realm, with shoulder-length hair, deep eyes and with a few cuts on her face. The woman was probably a warior, this was seen in her eyes. But the eyes were not turned to the creator/viewer. Freija frowned and turned the pages.

She stopped at a picture of Loki and Thor, both around twenty, with their arms drapped over eachother's shoulders. Freija smiled,admiring the picture. It was quite a realistic sketch.

The next time Freija saw the notebook, was when she was alowed to visit Loki, when the former god had fallen ill. She found her soon asleep on a bed, without his formal outfit, curled under the covers, his jet black hair brushed back in a similar fashion to his image as a God. The sketchbook lay on the floor. beside the bed. It had probably fallen when Loki had been taken by sleep. Freija saw a pencil beside the book and sitting herself beside her son, for she still treated him like one,she picked up the bookand listed through the sketches. She found the knew sketches at the near end. They were all sketches of faces. Mostly of one face but there were others. The most frequent face belonged to a young woman, similar to the woman who had come to Loki in a dream, years before that. The woman was most likely sitting on a windowcill, looking out of the window with a sad expression on her face. The was one where the woman stood in a field of sunflowers in pouring rain, looking up to the sky. One had her standing besidea man, slightly taller than her. The man wascarrying a bow and looking atthe female with a look that sooke volumes. The woman on this sketch was drawn softly, with care and devotion, while the man was drawn with disgust and hate, roughly.

At the very last page Freija found a oicture with the same woman, wrapped in the hands of a much taller man. Her head was peacefully placed on the man's shoulder, her arms drapped over his shoulders. The man had buried his head in he neck and hair. Once again the woman was drawn lovingly, while the man was drawn hastily. But it only took Freija a few moments to realise that the man was Loki. She now knew that whoever the womsn was, it was almost definately Loki's beloved.

Natasha sat at the window in her room. Ckint took care to move as quitely as possible, for Natasha's figure clearly showed that she was asleep. There was a notebook at her feet. Clint picked it up and opened it and found sketches of their worst enemy. Clintbwas shocked. Not beyond reason, but shocked none the less. Natasha did tend to get a bit ill-concentrated when she herd his name, but the archer didn't think it was that bad. One of the last pictures showed the God holding her in his arms, burruing his head into her neck and hair and her head lying calmly on his shoulder. Clint dropped the notebook and realised that he wasn't hurt on his behalf, but hurt on Natasha's behalf. He desperately wished only the best for her, so seing the sketches he didn't care what it took, he just wanted thrm to somehow be together.

Natasha walked through a field of sunflowers in the pouring rain. She looked at the sky in pure wonder but sonething in the corner of her eye caught her attention and made her turn aburptly. There, at the other side of the field stood Loki Laufeyson. His clothes showed that he was no longer a God, but just a mortal, doomed to dream of his beloved, but separated from her for eternity.

Natasha walked towards him, but the closer she got the faster she walked. Soon both of them were running toeards each other, throught the sunflower feild. When their skin met they twisted as their hands locked, spinning them in a circle. One of them finaly tripped, pulling them to the ground. The sky immediately cleared, leaving just the two of them, staring into the light blue sky, lying in a field of sunflowers.


End file.
